


My Heart, My Soul

by XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: Stiles Stilinski enters the Selection to compete alongside his best friend for the honor of winning the heart of Princess Eadlyn, his dream come true since he was a child. Princess Eadlyn wants nothing more than to escape the Selection. Will they find love, or will the Selection end without a winner?
Relationships: Aspen Leger/Lucy, Maxon Schreave/America Singer, scott mcCall/Josie, stiles stilinski/princess eadlyn
Kudos: 1





	My Heart, My Soul

My Heart, My Soul Chapter 1  
A/N: So, this plot bunny was kicking around my head for awhile and I’m like…Okay fine. You can come out now. This is a Selection series/Teen Wolf crossover obviously. Instead of it being focused on the original trilogy though, it’s going to be set in The Heir and so on and so forth. Reverse Selection. So yeah. Enjoy. Theme song for this chapter is Cinderella by Play. 

He was fourteen when he first saw her on the national news channel. His parents had tuned in to hear about the changes to the class system that were currently being implemented. She was beautiful. Princess Eadlyn, the girl of his dreams. He remembered being captivated by her breathtaking smile, her long brown hair tied up in a complicated updo and her sparkling evening gown that fit her shape just right. It was in that moment that he knew. He would compete for her heart. And he would fight, and he would win. 

-5 years later-

Eadlyn scoffed at her father’s words as he gave her look that clearly meant he meant business. “Eady, I know that you were thinking of falling in love on your own, but the nation needs their Princess to fall in love now. With someone who they like. You’re already 19 and the time to act is now. We’re calling a Selection. Now you can make this easy, or we can do this the hard way. You can have a choice in the men that compete or your mother, Aspen and I can go through and pick our favorites for you. But the fact of the matter is, you WILL be calling a Selection and at the end of it, you WILL be getting married.” 

Stomping her foot much like she was having a tantrum, she fixed her fiery gaze on her father who took it in stride. “But I don’t want to get married! I don’t even like any men currently and I’m certainly not going to start now.” She grit out making King Maxon sigh heavily. “One day Eady you were going to fall in love anyways. And there’s no time like the present to start trying. The call for the Selection is going to be aired tomorrow on the national news coverage. Be ready.” 

Storming from the room, Eadlyn was fuming at the idea of a Selection and vowed that her father wouldn’t hear the last of this. Selection or no Selection, there was no way that she was going to fall in love. No matter what. On her way to her room she had the unfortunate experience of running into Kyle and Josie, Aspen and Ms. Lucy’s kids. They took one look at her and stepped aside, letting the angry tornado of a princess pass without incident. “What do you think’s gotten into her?” She heard Josie whisper to Kyle none too quietly. Kyle’s response made her even madder. “Life, apparently. You know that she goes off on anything and everything. It’s no surprise her parents are calling for a Selection. There’s no other way to get someone to take her.” 

Making her way into her room, she slammed her bedroom door loudly announcing to the entire kingdom that she was indeed, very angry with them all. Flopping onto her bed she finally let the tears fall that she was trying desperately to hold at bay. How could her parents do this to her? And was what Kyle said true? Was she really so impossible to get along with that no one would want her unless they called a Selection? Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off into a fitful sleep, hoping that maybe, just maybe someone would see past her walls of ice. 

Stiles was over at his best friend Scott’s house when the news came on and he heard the words he had waited for, for so long. “Good evening, Illea, and welcome to tonight’s edition of the Nightly Report. Tonight, we are honored with a very special guest. Princess Eadlyn, everyone!” Stiles looked up at the sound of her name and smiled softly as the Princess took the mike from the announcer. “Good evening, Illea! Tonight, I bring some very, very big news to you straight from my family to yours. Since I am now 19 years of age, I will be calling a Selection to help find the man I’m meant to marry and who will rule our great country by my side.” It was then that his heart nearly stopped, and his eyes drifted over her lithe evening gown clad figure. This was his chance. And he would do whatever it took to make her his.


End file.
